The present invention relates generally to apparatus for supporting flexible bags so that they can be expanded to receive articles or refuse, and more particularly to a self-closing holder and assembly for flexible bags.
Flexible bags, such as those made of plastic material, have been in widespread use for collecting a variety of articles, including wastepaper, food scraps, trash and other disposable items which are commonly found in the kitchens, bathrooms, nurseries, workshops and offices. A typical plastic bag generally requires both hands of a user to handle the bag while collecting the articles, since the plastic bag cannot stand by itself with its mouth open. While it may be inconvenient, requiring both hands to handle the bag during collection will not be as undesirable if the items are not unsanitary.
In some scenarios, having to handle the flexible bag with even one hand poses a health risk, if the hand is now forced to make contact with unsanitary articles. For example, flight attendants on commercial airlines are often seen picking up dirty towels or trash from passengers in the cabin, using a plastic bag. While most flight attendants exercise great care, some will inadvertently touch the filthy articles with their hands, which are subsequently used to prepare food or drinks for the passengers. Even if the flight attendants use their hands only to hold the plastic bags open, for the passengers to toss in their trash, the flight attendants inevitably will have to tie the plastic bag up with their hands, using a plastic or metal tie strap. In a situation like this, the conventional flexible bag presents a serious health risk, since the flight attendants, and the passengers as well, can now be affected by the contact with the filthy articles.
Other than the airlines, healthcare professionals using flexible bags in medical clinics and hospitals are also vulnerable. While there are some self-closing trash cans already in use, such as those with a lid or push-door mechanism, someone will eventually have to tie up the bag when the bag has to be removed from the container for disposal. The situation is more dire for those trash cans without a lid, since the trash bag is now exposed.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an apparatus that opens and closes a flexible bag with single-hand operation, without the user having to touch the bag.
It is also an object of the present invention to provide an apparatus that closes the flexible bag without the user having to touch the bag.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide an apparatus that closes the flexible bag and naturally maintains such closed position for eventual disposal.
It is further an object of the present invention to provide an apparatus that can be securely mounted to a rigid container or to the side of a furniture.
A self-closing bag holder for a flexible bag is disclosed. The bag holder is conveniently suitable for single-handed operation to open and close the bag holder and a flexible bag. The entire bag holder and bag assembly also allows convenient placement to the side of a furniture or to the wall. The bag holder has a pair of resilient arms for supporting the bag and a pair of resilient handles. Each arm is joined with a handle by a rocker, which provides a generally fixed angle between the arm and the handle. The other ends of the arms are releasably hinged together. The other ends of the handles are also joined together such that they naturally bow away from each other by virtue of the fixed-angle rockers. The rockers are pivotally joined together, such that upon compressing the handles, the rockers will pivot to cause the arms to expand and bow away from each other, thus opening the flexible bag. Upon release of the handles, the resilient arms will retract toward each other, thus closing the bag, while the handle will regain its originally bowed shape. The self-closing feature of the bag holder allows an operator to open and close the bag by squeezing the handles and without having to touch the bag itself Also, when no pressure is exerted on the handles, the arms, and thus the bag, will close and remain closed.
In another embodiment of the present invention, the resilient arms have locks implemented thereon to provide tight closure of the arms. The arms also have retaining hooks to prevent the bag from sliding back and forth on the arms.
In yet another embodiment of the present invention, the bag holder and bag assembly is mounted at the opening of a collection container. An operator squeezes the handles to open the arms and the bag for deposits, and releases the handles to close the bag. When the bag is full, the whole bag holder and bag assembly may be disposed of with ease.
Another embodiment of the present invention is directed to a bag holder and bag assembly, which can be mounted to the side of a piece of furniture, or to the wall.